disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Izzy (Pirate)/Gallery
Gallery of Izzy from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Animation Jake And The never Land Pirates.jpg|Izzy with Jake, Cubby, and Skully grownups_home_image_example.png|Izzy with her mate Jake 123921_0170080_pre.jpg|Izzy with Jake, Cubby, Skully, and Marina 122427_0076.jpg|Izzy wearing a Pirate Hat 126795 0001 ful.jpg|Izzy with her buddies Jake, Cubby Skully and Peter Pan 126795 0103 ful.jpg|Izzy worried about Peter Pan Skateboard riding.JPG|Izzy, Jake, and Cubby on a skateboard Izzy funny hat.JPG|Izzy with a funny disguise on Marina Cubby Jake Izzy.jpg|Izzy, Cubby, and Jake on a boat with life-vests on next to Marina with Sandy IZZY.jpg|Izzy 126534 0120 Jake Band small.JPG|Izzy playing the drums Izzy with The Pirate Princess.jpg|Izzy, Jake with Pirate Princess Izzy dressed as the Pirate Princess.jpg|Izzy dressed as a Pirate Princess Izzy as the Pirate Princess.JPG 640px-Gilly&crew.png Izzy next to Sailor Swamp-1-.png|Izzy by a swamp Izzy on the rigging.PNG|Izzy on The Jolly Roger Izzy holding the Basket ball.png|Izzy by a basketball Izzy and Gold Doubloons.PNG|Izzy next to 5 Gold Doubloons Izzy and Cubby.JPG|Izzy worried about Cubby Izzy 2.JPG|"But only in emergencies!" Izzy,Cubby,Gilly and Skully.jpg|Izzy, Cubby, Gilly and Skully Izzy_NeverBird.jpg|Izzy and the Never Bird Jake and the Never Land Pirates 02.jpg|Izzy in the front of Bucky Bucky3.jpg|Izzy looking at Bucky Jake-Halloween-e1349151361876.jpg|Izzy dressed up as a cat L Jack NeverLandPirates SI.jpg|Izzy by the Team Treasure Chest Izzy with her puzzle box.PNG|Izzy with her empty puzzle box Izzy flying.JPG|Izzy flying with pixie dust Crew with a puzzle.PNG|Izzy by a puzzle of Skully Snapshot20111018213041.jpg Snapshot20111018212944.jpg Snapshot20111018212927.jpg Snapshot20111018201340.jpg Peter, Skully, Jake, and Izzy celebrating.jpg Pirate Princess02.jpg Bright05.jpg Bright04.jpg Izzy01.jpg Izzy02.jpg Izzy03.jpg Izzy04.jpg Izzy05.jpg Izzy06.jpg Izzy07.jpg Izzy08.jpg Izzy09.jpg Izzy10.jpg Izzy11.jpg Izzy12.jpg Izzy13.jpg Izzy14.jpg Izzy15.jpg Izzy16.jpg izzy17.jpg izzy18.jpg Izzy19.jpg Izzy20.jpg Izzy21.jpg Neverbird12.jpg Neverbird11.jpg 640px-Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates.jpeg princessIzzy.jpg Gilly the Goldfish06.jpg Gilly the Goldfish05.jpg Gilly the Goldfish03.jpg IzzyGoldenbell.png Izzy ice skating.JPG|Izzy ice-skating Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG|Izzy hugging Cubby 109288503.jpg Peter Pan09.png|Izzy with Peter Pan Peter Pan11.png|Izzy with Cubby and Peter Pan Jakes Pirate Rock Band.png JakeIzzSkullly.jpg Jake&Crew10.jpg Jake&Crew09.png Jake&Crew08.jpg Jake&Crew07.jpg Jake&Crew06.jpg Jake&Crew05.jpg Jake&crew04.jpg Jake&crew03.jpg PirateTeamwork.jpg Jake&crew02.jpg Jake&crew01.jpg PeterIzzyCubby.png Cubby's Mixed Up Map!.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-01-17h41m27s84.png Jake and crew in costume.jpg Bucky&Crew.jpg The Sing-Songbird12.png Purpleocto23.png Purpleocto22.png Purpleocto21.png Purpleocto20.png Purpleocto17.png Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Camille12.jpg Camille11.jpg Seahorse -Crew01.png Seahorse -Crew.png Patch the Pirate Pup10.png Patch the Pirate Pup09.png Patch the Pirate Pup08.png Patch the Pirate Pup07.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup06.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg HookJakeCubby&Izzy.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Jake&Crew14.png Jake&Crew13.jpg Jake&Crew12.jpg Jake&crew11.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-post3.jpg|Izzy with Jake, Cubby and Tinker Bell Jake&Crew17.jpg Jake&Crew16.jpg Jake&Crew15.jpg Izzy&Tink.jpg|Izzy with Tinker Bell Jake&Crew19.jpg Jake&Crew18.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Jake&Crew20.jpg Jake&Crew23.png Jake&Crew22.png Jake&Crew22.jpg Izzy solo.png Pirate_Princess19.jpg Pirate_Princess17.jpg Pirate_princess.jpg Pirate_Princess23.jpg Jake&Crew24.jpg Jake&Crew25.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew.jpg Izzy-Captain Hook's Hooks.jpg Izzy&Jake-The Never Land Games.jpg Izzy&Jake-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle.jpg Izzysad-Treasure of the Tides.jpg Jake&Crew31.jpg Jake&Crew30.jpg Pirate Princess with Jake and crew.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess47.png Pirate Princess46.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia09.jpg Queen Coralie40.png Queen Coralie37.png Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go.jpg Hook&Izzy.jpg Cp FWB Jake&NP 20120926.jpg Jake and NP poster.jpg Jake &crew- Team Treasure Chest.png Hide the Hideout.JPG Izzy-Gold Doubloons.jpg JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn.jpg JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn&Camille.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Haha Hedges 8.jpg Haha Hedges 7.jpg Haha Hedges 5.jpg Haha Hedges 4.jpg Haha Hedges 3.jpg Haha Hedges 2.jpg Haha Hedges 1.jpg Jake-Peter pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Never Bloom.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Hide Out.jpg Peter flying pirate team.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew-peter pan returns.jpg Jake-mummy.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake &crew- Seaon3.jpg SmeeJake &crew-Treasure Show and Tell!.jpg Captain Gizmo05.png Captain Gizmo04.png Captain Gizmo18.png Captain Gizmo17.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales09.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales08.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales07.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales06.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales05.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales04.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales03.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales02.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate Genie Tales01.png A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew dubloons.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg JakeIzzyHookSmee-Pirate Genie.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake &Crew with Hook& Smee-Jake's Pirate Swap.png SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Smee with Jake & crew-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Izzy with Hook&crew-.png HookGizmoJake&crew.png Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy.png Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Jake&Izzy-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Smee with Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Baby Izzy-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Patch the Pirate Pup03.jpg PatchJake&Izzy.jpg Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg Izzy and the Pirate Princess Fell.jpg Pirate Princess and Izz.jpg IzzySkullyJake-Missing Treasure.png Jake & crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg JAKEANDTHENEVERLANDPIRATES-pirate genie tales.jpg Pip50.png Pip49.png Pip36.png Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg Izzy-Cubby-Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Jake & crew-Hideout It's Hook.jpg Jake&Crew-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure..jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg BuckyCubby&Izzy-Whos aPretty Bird.jpg Izzy- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap.jpg JakeIzzyCubbyHook-The Never Land Games.jpg Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Missing Treasure.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg neverland3.gif|Izzy Clipart Izzy-Coconut Cook-Off.jpg Peter'sPirate Team.png Jake&Crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Huddle Up!.jpg Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout.It's.Hook..png Skully-Izzy-Jake- Hide the Hideout.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirate Rock.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Sky's the Limit.jpg Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.png Izzy&Cubby-Treasurefalls!.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg.jpg Jake&Crew02.jpg Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&Crew-The Never Bloom!.jpg Jake &crew-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg JakeSkully& Izzy-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby The Brave.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Jake&Izzy- Off the Hook.jpg Jake &crew with Captain Flynn-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Camille with Jake & crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Izzy-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Jake&crew-jungle.png Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk02.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jake&crew-Never Say Never03.jpg Skully&Izzy-Huddle Up.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Jake & crew Stinkpot swamp-Never Say Never!.jpg Izzy Never Bird.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.png Groupshot-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg.jpg Jake&Crew-Off The Hook.jpg Jake&Crew- The Never Land Games01.jpg Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg Izzy-Pirate Rock.jpg Jake&crew-Genie In A Bottle.jpg Jake&Crew-Big Tree Forest.jpg Jake&crew- swamp.jpg Groupshot-Where Mama Hook.png It's a Pirate Picnic.jpg Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&Izzy-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Jake&crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg Jakee&crew-Cubby the Brave.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Jake&crew-Peter’s Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones01.png Jake & crew with Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg Izzy&Tink- jake's never land rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew with Marina& Queen Coralie-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures02.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures01.jpg Jake&crew with MamaHook-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Jake&crew with the Octopus-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess &Cecilia-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap01.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale02.jpg Jake&Crew with Sandy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew with Fylnn&Belchy-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg PeterJake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Smee-erella!01.jpg Smee-erella!05.jpg Smee-erella!06.jpg Smee-erella!04.jpg Jake&crew with Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Smee-erella!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!04.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!03.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!01.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword05.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword03.png Jake&Crew with Queen Coralie-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.png Izzy-Princess Power!.png Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Princess Power 10.jpg Princess Power 9.jpg Princess Power 6.jpg Princess Power 5.jpg Princess Power 4.jpg Princess Power 3.jpg Princess Power 2.jpg Princess Power 1.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Singing Stones.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid Queens Voice.jpg Groupshot-Where's Mama Hook.jpg Jake& crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones02.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones.jpg Jake&crew-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew-Play It Again Cubby.jpg groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Stormy&Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg Percy the penguin21.png Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.png Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn02.png Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn03.png Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.png Jake&crew-Sand Pirate Cubby.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew-F-f-frozen Never Land!02.jpg IzzyPirate Princess&Cubby -Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&crew with Fynn-Tricks, Treats and Treasure.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Jake&crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Izzy-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.jpg group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Groupshot-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie Tales02.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png02.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png03.png Groupshot-Hook the Genie!01.png Scardy pirate.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Izzy--Hook The Genie.jpg Tic-toc shadow-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg Izzy-Gold Doubloons02.jpg SkullyJake & Izzy-Pirate Pogo.jpg Queen Coralie-sleeping mermaid06.png Jake&crew-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Jake saves bucky.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake the Wolf.jpg Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella01.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella02.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella03.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella04.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella05.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella06.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella07.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella08.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella09.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella10.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella11.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella12.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella13.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella14.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella15.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella16.png Izzy-Queen Izzy-bella17.png Jake&crew-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Pirate Sitting Pirates.jpg Jake&crew-Invisible Jake02.jpg Jake&crew-Old Shell Game.png JakeSkullyIzzy-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap03.png IzzySkully&Cubby- Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt04.jpg Group shot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances disneyjr_kids_treasure_chest_1_500.jpg|Izzy with Jake and Cubby in Disney Junior Live 5563064925 115d7dbe4b z.jpg|Izzy in Disney Junior Live on Stage Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure|Izzy, Jake and Cubby soaring away from Captain Hook and Tick-Tock Croc in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg|Izzy and the rest of the crew in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Merchandise Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png|Plush of the main characters, including Izzy 412022166631.jpg|Izzy plush W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-2.jpg|Figures of Izzy, Cubby, and Jake Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg 10513-1 Lego.jpg|A LEGO ™ DUPLO ™ set with Izzy Pirate-pack-izzy-and-patch.jpg|Izzy and Patch figures After while crocodile.JPG Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg 6171047621213.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Ornament.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg Treasure of the Tides Book.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Izzy!.jpg Izzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Costumes The brand sold by Target calls her "Isabella Green" on their official web site IsabellaGreenTargetURLscreenshot.jpg IsabellaGreenTargetFullScreenshot.jpg IsabellaGreenTargetTextScreenshot.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries